Femenina
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Rukia no es la chica más femenina del mundo y no es una cosa que le quite el sueño; pero ser la novia de Kurosaki Ichigo le hace cambiar de parecer. Quiere ser más femenina. Para HinataWeasley789.


**Descargo de Responsabilidad:** Bleach no me pertenece, es de Kubo Tite. Los personajes aquí usados son para motivos de entretenimiento.

**Advertencias:** Supuestamente este fanfic está situado en algún punto indefinido después de que Aizen muere, pero no hay spoilers realmente importantes respecto a la trama y tampoco tiene mucho sentido... mejor no me hagan caso.

* * *

><p><strong>FEMENINA<strong>

_Capítulo Único_

Rubor, delineador, maquillaje, tacones, moños, faldas y colores chillones son cosas que no emocionaban a Rukia la gran cosa. No era tanto que no la emocionaran, en realidad, sino que más bien la repelían. Ella no era una joven (o anciana, depende del punto de vista de sus conocidos) muy femenina, aunque tampoco era como si fuera una niña-niño en toda la regla, tampoco llegaba a tal extremo. Ella sabía eso y definitivamente era una de esas cosas que no lograban quitarle el sueño. _"¿Para qué preocuparse?"_ pensaba las pocas veces que razonaba el tema. "_No es que le afecte a nadie"._

Mas un día todo cambió.

Kuchiki Rukia se convirtió oficialmente en la novia de Ichigo Kurosaki (aunque por como lo trataba, más bien debería decirse que Ichigo era novio de ella. Sí, las mujeres mandan). Pero ese no fue el factor desencadenante a su situación. ¡NO! El motivo era tan simple que la avergonzaba. Éste había nacido de la observación y ni siquiera era que había visto algo nuevo o que no estuviera allí; de hecho, sólo era que le había prestado atención a Inoue.

Inoue, la siempre torpe y linda.

Ella usaba lindos y femeninos vestidos, encaje incluido. Tenía sus orquillas (aditamento femenino), una dulce sonrisa, buenos modales, no golpeaba a los demás (A menos que fuera estrictamente necesario) y tampoco los ofendía, además, desde hace no mucho tiempo, utilizaba tacones, collares, pulseras y una ligera capa de maquillaje que la hacía ver más jovial, guapa y radiante. Todo eso la hacía una chica en toda la regla sin contar sus enormes atributos.

Habiendo enlistado todo eso, la shinigami de la decimotercera división se observó a sí misma: sandalias bajas, vestido de preadolescente... cuerpo de preadolescente y sin ningún peinado en especial, sólo la forma natural de su cabello. Al darse cuenta de esto, se sientió un poco pequeña a comparación de su amiga la de los grandes pechos, a la que seguían hombres por doquier.

"_Menos Ichigo" _le susurró una pequeña vocecita al fondo de su cabeza, pero ella no alcanzó a escucharla.

—Tal vez debería cambiar— dijo para nadie en especial, con la mirada en el horizonte y la boca torcida, pensando inconscientemente en su novio.

Rukia revisó sus bolsillos y contó mentalmente sus ahorros (hablando de la moneda de cambio terrestre); tal vez podría hacer alguna clase de milagro con ellos.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Ichigo llegó cansado de su trabajo. Más que cansado estaba harto. Su jefa estaba más molesta de lo normal y esa no era una cosa bonita de presenciar, menos cuando tú eres el objeto preferido para desahogar su mal humor.

"_Vieja menopáusica"._

Se dirigió a su cuarto, evadiendo a su padre e ignorando a sus hermanas, con toda la intención de tirarse sobre su cama y no despertar hasta el día siguiente. O el que siguiera de ese. Pero había un problema en su plan maestro: la puerta estaba cerrada.

—¡Abre la puta puerta, Rukia!— gritó, a sabiendas de que la shinigami era lo única persona que se atrevería a hacer tal cosa.

Ruidos de alguien corriendo alrededor de la habitación y guardando y escondiendo cosas fue lo que escuchó y contando hasta 10, Kurosaki se obligó a no liberar toda su frustración laboral con la enana. Ella no tenía culpa de los desplantes de su jefa. Cinco minutos después, la puerta se abrió.

—Disculpa por hacerte esperar— dijo Rukia con voz suave y dulce. Repito: SUAVE y DULCE, NO chillona.

La mandíbula del shinigami sustituto descendió hasta los infiernos.

Había algo mal allí y no estaba hablando de la, aparentemente invisible, nube de perfume rosa que inundaba SU habitación ni mucho menos del recién adquirido sentido de la educación de su novia para con él. No. O que estaba jodidamente mal allí era el aspecto de Rukia (lo otro sólo estaba mucho muy mal) que tenía embutido un vestido rosa con mucho encaje, unas medias café, zapatos de tacón alto rojos, al igual que su pulsera y su collar, una capa de maquillaje (muy bien usado el maquillaje, para ser su primera vez utilizándolo) y el cabello amarrado en un moño casual.

—¿Qué coño te ha pasado?

Los profundos ojos azules de Rukia se ampliaron por un segundo para luego recuperar su tamaño habitual. Ella sabía que la primera nueva impresión traería muchas preguntas y desconciertos, así que se contuvo para evitar soltar todos los improperios que pasaban por su cabeza. Además que no pegaban nada con su nueva imagen.

—Nada que lamentar— respondió simplemente con los ojos fijos en él.

La pareja se vio el uno al otro durante unos instantes y el pelinaranja se lamentó por tener que lidiar con semejante situación cuando sólo quería descansar.

—Quítate eso. Asusta.

Otro silencio se formó. Los ojos azules de la dueña de Sode no Shirayuki brillaron con intensidad. Cualquiera creería que estaba al borde del llanto, pero conociéndola como la conocía, Ichigo sabía que sus ojos sólo mostraban toda su rabia contenida.

—Puedes entrar en tu habitación— habló de nuevo con voz suave y dulce, como si el hombre frente a ella jamás hubiera dicho nada —Traté de no desacomodar nada.

Rukia estuvo a punto de pasar de largo, pero Ichigo la tomó con violencia de los hombros y la miró con el ceño más fruncido que nunca, a punto de darle una reprimenda.

—Ichigo— habló Rukia —me lastimas— y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. ¡Rukia quejándose de que la lastimaba! Dios, se escuchaba como el estereotipo de mujer que venden en las novelas baratas de los puestos de revistas.

Fuera de su pensamiento racional, el pelinaranja jaló a la shinigami del brazo y la arrojó violentamente sobre su cama (sí, más violencia), acto seguido tomó una toalla que estaba sobre el respaldo de una silla y la mojó con un poco del agua que tenía en la jarra sobre su escritorio y trató con todas sus fuerzas lavarle el rostro a la chica. No logró por completo su cometido, pero lo poco que hizo bastó para que una muy molesta Rukia Kuchiki le asestara un puñetazo con toda su fuerza en el abdomen.

Doblándose de dolor, Ichigo soltó la toalla, pero la cosa no acabó allí. Su novia, con la dignidad muy en alto, le dio tremendo patadón en la cara que lo tiró al suelo y, terminando de explotar, la shinigami gritó:

—¡¿PERO QUÉ COÑO TE PASA POR LA CABEZA, ARREMEDO DE IMBÉCIL?

Como respuesta, la mujer obtuvo balbuceos y quejas incoherentes de una masa naranja y agonizante en el suelo. Eso sólo atizó más los ánimos de la muchacha. Agachándose hasta quedar a la altura del pelos de zanahoria le levantó la cabeza y le miró fulminantemente.

Ichigo rió.

Sintiéndose más ofendida que antes, Rukia lo soltó y se enderezó con toda la intención de saltar sobre él y romperle un par de costillas en el proceso, mas entre el decirlo y hacerlo se topó con su rostro en el espejo. Se veía patética. El delineador medio corrido de un ojo hacia parecer que era una mujer golpeada, la mejilla derecha embarrada de rubor y el labial le llegaba hasta la nariz. Con razón Ichigo se había reído.

Aprovechando el momento de distracción, Kurosaki se levantó de su agonizante posición en el suelo y se tiró, derrotado, sobre la cama. Ambos jóvenes esperaron a que los ánimos terminaran de calmarse unos minutos. No quería seguir peleando.

Después, Kuchiki tomó la toalla que yacía relegada en el suelo y terminó lo que su novio empezó, deshaciéndose de los restos de su, ahora avergonzante, maquillaje. Respiró profundo y acomodo el tirante izquierdo de su vestido, que se había caído en medio de su pelea, todo para enfrentar al salvador de la Soul Society y el mundo en general.

En uno de eso impulsos de ternura que la pareja poseía, Ichigo tomó la mano de su novia, aun sentado en la cama, y la jaló hacia él.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó y Rukia no necesitó alguna otra explicación para saber a qué se refería.

—Inoue es muy linda— empezó apenada su explicación, siempre mirando al suelo —quería... no sé, parecerme a ella— Pausa. Era evidente para ambos que la cosa no terminaba allí —Supongo que también quería gustarte más.

—Tonta— dijo Ichigo con voz queda —Nosotros estamos juntos por cómo somos, no para cambiarnos el uno al otro. Además, ¿quién te dijo que me gustan las chicas así?

Rukia levantó, por fin, el rostro, llena de alegría y a punto de decir algo, sin embargo, lo que tenía planeado decir murió en su garganta, no importaba. Ichigo la estaba besando. Y eso la emocionaba cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, aunque claro, jamás lo admitiría.

* * *

><p><strong>Quien se imaginó que Rukia se maquillaría como payaso que levante la mano *la levanta*. Lo iba a poner, pero era demasiado cliché (de por sí la idea ya es cliché por sí sola). Sé que hay demasiada violencia, pero es lo que hay. Lo siento si les molesta.<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado y quiero agradecer (como es mi costumbre de agradecer reviews en fics que ni al caso xD) a todas las personitas que leyeron Despedida y aún más a las que dejaron comentario. Espero actualizar pronto allá. Y el fic va con dedicación especial para HinataWeasley789, que me viene apoyando en todos mis fics con comentarios, alertas, favoritos y demás en la sección de Bleach desde que empecé a publicar hará medio año (¿ven como apoyarme les trae beneficios? jajajaja).**

**Ya saben, cualquier error o queja, me avisan.**

**Besos, abrazos y galletitas de Kristall Blauw**


End file.
